Amor punto com
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Shaoran conoce por chat a una chica y se hacen amigos. Poco se imagina que la conoce mejor d lo que se cree en cuanto la conoce personalmente... Remodelado ONE-SHOT y SongFic.


AMOR.COM

Chico, _Chica_, _dúo_

Shaoran llegó a su casa de Hong Kong con una bolsita en su mano y con cara algo triste. Pasó olímpicamente de sus hermanas, que iban armando jaleo por todo el pasillo hasta que se le tiraron encima.

- ¡¡Hermanito!! ¡¡¡Hola!!!- dijeron a la vez.

- ¬¬ ¡Dejadme!- inmediatamente le soltaron.

- No te pongas así, que no te hemos hecho nada- dijo una.

- ¿Qué has comprado?- otra quería ver dentro de la bolsita. 

- No te importa.

- No seas tan borde…

- -_-U Es un disco.

- ¡¡¿Cuál?!!- dijeron a coro.

- No es asunto vuestro.

- ¿Oye no será ese que ha salido ahora, de un grupo que hace canciones de amor?- a lo que el chico adoptó un leve rubor.

- ¡¡Te pillamos!!- gritaron las 4- ¡¿Nos lo dejarás, verdad?!

- ¡¡Dejadme tranquilo!!- se fue a su habitación.

Una vez solo en su habitación, sacó el disco de la bolsita.

- ¿Por qué diablos me lo he comprado? ¡Si odio las canciones de amor!- miró la tapa- Camela: amor.com. Bueno, ya que lo tengo, lo escucharé.

Puso el disco en su equipo de música y escuchó. Algunas canciones le hicieron venir recuerdos, en otras se estremeció al pensar que eso podría pasar en una relación… ese grupo contaba historias de amor trágicas, felices, traiciones, distancias… sobretodo esas últimas, le hacían entristecer, se sentía identificado al estar distanciado de Sakura. Cuando estaba escuchando la última, de un tema que parecía reflejarle a él cuando no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía a Sakura (pues el tema era que el chico era incapaz de declararse) fue sorprendido con la entrada de su prima.

- ¡¡¡Meiling!!! ¡¿Acaso no sabes llamar o qué?!

- Perdona, pero he llamado y no me has oído con la música. ¿Por cierto qué escuchas?

- Camela.

- ¿Ese nuevo de amor?

- ***-__-***

- Ya veo… ^^ ¿Me dejas oírla? 

Meiling se quedó escuchando las canciones junto a Shaoran y en seguida comprendió porqué las había comprado.

- Son unas canciones preciosas… ^^ Y muy románticas.

- **-_-**

- Por cierto…- dijo mirando su ordenador- ¿tienes Internet?

- ¿Eh? Sí… ¿Pero a qué…?

- Es que aquí hay una página- dijo mostrando la tapa del disco donde están las canciones- vamos a ver qué hay.

- De acuerdo.

Shaoran enchufó el ordenador y entró en la página marcada. Allí había toda la información del grupo, sus otros discos, letras… Miraron un poco de todo, y Meiling se "apoderó" del ratón y entró en el chat.

- Eh, ¿qué haces?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué no entramos un poco en el chat? Seguro que conocemos a gente interesante… así te distraerás un poco.

- Tonterías…

- Los amigos por Internet son de los mejores, ya lo verás. ^^ ¿Qué nick te pongo?

- ¿Qué qué? O_o?

- Nick… que nombre te pongo para los que te vean.

- Da igual…

- Ya lo sé: lobo.

- ¿Lobo?

- ¿Acaso no te llamas "pequeño lobo"? Pues ya está. Vaya… no hay muchos…

Meiling estuvo hablando con TODOS los que estaban allí, mientras que Shaoran se aburría como una ostra, hasta que tuvo que irse. Cuando volvió a quedarse solo, cerró todas las ventanas diciendo que se tenía que ir y se disponía a cerrar el chat, cuando vio que entraban 2 personas, y una de ellas le llamó la atención por su nombre: cerezo.

(NdA: normalmente las conversaciones en el chat iban en color verde para Lobo y rosa para Cerezo, así que haré a él en negrita y a ella en _cursiva_). 

- Hola.

- _Hola._

- ¿Qué tal?

- _Bien. ^^ ¿Y tú?_

- También. ^^

- _¿Cómo es que te llamas "Lobo"?_

- Porque tiene relación con mi nombre. ¿Y tú por qué te llamas "cerezo"?

- _Por lo mismo ^^UUU Qué coincidencia…_

- Pues sí. ^^U

- _Dime Lobo, ¿de dónde eres?_

- Pues soy de China.

- _¿En serio? _

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- _De Japón. _

- ^^ Yo he estado unos 2 años en Japón.

- _¿A sí?_

- Sí, pero me vine hace cosa de dos años.

- _El chico a quién quiero también se fue a China hace cosa de dos años…_

- -_- Vaya… yo también dejé a la chica que quería en Japón.

- _Otra coincidencia… ^-^_

- Jajaja!! Pues sí. ^^

- _¿Y cómo es que has entrado en el chat?_

- Entré para saber cosas del grupo y mi prima me ha entrado, pero ya se ha ido.

- _:-DDD ¡Igual que a mí! Pero ha sido una amiga quién me ha entrado._

- Jajaja!!

Así pasaron la tarde sin darse cuenta, haciéndose amigos y quedando para seguir charlando.

*

Hoy navegando en Internet

Dentro de un chat me registré

Y con ella me encontré.

En su privado me filtré

Y la noche volando se nos fue,

Quedamos en volver.

*

*#*#*#*#*

El tiempo iba pasando, y Shaoran y Cerezo se hicieron muy buenos amigos en muy poco tiempo.

- _¡¡Lobo, lobo!!_

- ¿Qué ocurre? O_O?

- _¡¡Adivina qué!!_

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! O_O???

- _¡¡¡¡Recibí una carta de mi amor!!!!_

- ¡Chica, me habías asustado!

- _^^UU Perdona, pero es que estoy muy emocionada._

- Te entiendo… Hace unas semanas recibí yo una de ella.

- _¿Ah sí?_

- Sí… ¡Me tenías que haber visto saltando por la casa! :-P

- _:-DDDD ¡¡Pues yo aún salto!! *__* ¡Estoy tan feliz!_

- ^^U Cerezo… estás loca.

- _:-P Ya lo sé._

- :-DD ¿Y qué te dice? 

- _Cosas muy bonitas… que me hecha de menos… que aún me quiere… ayyyyy qué feliz estoy…_

- ^^UUUU Baja de la luna, ¿quieres?

- _Está bien… ¬¬_

- ^^UUU ¿Y ahora por qué me miras así?

- _^_^ ¿Mejor? (¬¬)_

- Está bien, vuelve a subir si eso te hace feliz.

- _Ya he subido._

- Pues no te veo.

- _¿La estás mirando?_

- Sí (Lobo con un telescopio) A ver… pues no, no te veo…

- _^^UUU ¿Y me llamas loca? (Cerezo señalándose)_

- :-DDDD

*

_Ha enamorado mi corazón_

_Amor y cariño punto com_

_Es el dominio de los dos_

_Y está registrado en mi corazón_

_Sin ti ya no podría vivir_

_El ciberespacio tú y yo_

_La red se llena de pasión___

_No tiene fronteras el amor…_

*

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡¡¡¡Hola cerezo!!!!

- _¡¡Hola Lobo!! ¡¡Felicidades!!_

- ¿Por qué? O.o???

- _Hoy hace un año que nos conocimos. ^x^_

- **^^** Gracias por el beso… ^x^

- _**^^**_

- ¿Un año ya? º_º

- _Sí. ^-^ Como pasa el tiempo…_

- Es verdad… ¿Sabes que la canción de "amor.com" me recuerda a nosotros? Salvo que no estamos enamorados. ^^

- _A mí también me lo recuerda, salvo por ese detalle. ¿Y sabes la de "concédeme ese deseo"? me hace recordar a él… _

- Y a mí a ella, ya hace más de tres años que me fui…

- _Cómo él…_

- ^^U ¿Oye no tendríamos que estar alegres?

- _Tienes razón. ^^ Es "nuestro" aniversario. ^_-_

- :-DDD ¡Eso!

- _¿Tienes alguna foto tuya? Me gustaría saber cómo eres. ^^_

- Esto… verás… jejeje… ^^UU No tengo escáner. 

- _Plock!_

- ^^U Lo siento… vamos, levántate (Lobo le da su mano)

- _Gracias… (Cerezo se levanta cogiendo la mano de Lobo) _

- ¿Tú tienes alguna foto?

- _^^UU a mí se me estropeó el escáner._

- -_____-U ¿Cómo? 

- _pues… el bestia de mi hermano se lo cargó… dice que no quiere que mande fotos a gente desconocida. ¬¬_

- Hermanos… -_- 

- _¿Tienes hermanos?_

- Sí, por desgracia… cuatro hermanas.

- _¡¡¿Cuatro?!! O_O_

- -__-U Sí, cuatro… y no  veas como son…

*

_Seis de la tarde y conexión_

_Abro el navegador_

_Y me lleno de ilusión_

_He recibido en mi buzón_

_Una fotografía de mi amor_

_Y ganó mi imaginación_

*

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡¡Cerezoooooooo!!

- _¡¡Lobooooooooooo!! ¡¡Holaaaaaa!!_

- ¡¡Hola!! Hacía mucho que no nos hablábamos. ^^

- _Lo siento, es que estos días he tenido exámenes de preparación para la selectividad. U_U_

- Yo también. U.U

- _¿No has entrado?_

- No, y estaba preocupado pensando que me esperabas.

- _Pues yo te digo lo mismo. ^^U_

- Estamos sincronizados. ^^

- _Ya veo que sí. ^_-___

- ¿Y de qué los has hecho?

- _Matemáticas… TTTTT_______TTTTT_

- Y esa cara? O.o

- _Las odio… voy fatal… estamos enemistadas desde siempre ¡_¡_

- ^^U A mi me gustan mucho…

- _Vaya, algo en que no coincidimos… ¿Y cómo que te gustan? ¬¬_

- ^^U Oye para gustos colores (mi frase favorita ^^)

- _Tienes razón…_

*#*#*#*#*

- _¡¡¡Lobooooooo!!! ^x^ Te eché de menos._

- **^^** Yo también. 

- _¿Cómo te fue el viaje?_

- -_- Fatal… volví a pelearme con mi madre porque no quería ir… los compañeros son unos idiotas… T_T no me gustó nada…

- _^^UUUUUU Vamos , que no ha sido tu mejor viaje._

- Ni remotamente… ¿Y cuando te vas tú?

- _Dentro de dos semanas._

- Justo cuando termino el instituto. :-P

- _Mucho morro… ¬¬ _

- No tengo la culpa. ;-P

- _Ya, pero igualmente… ;_; Yo también quiero terminarlo…_

- Ten paciencia…

- _Es muy fácil decirlo… U_U_

- ^^U

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡¡Cerezo, Cerezo!!

- _¿Qué? O_O?_

- ¡¡Adivina!!

- _¿El qué? O.O???_

- ¡¡¡Iré a Japón!!!

- _¿En serio? ^__^_

- ¡¡Podré verla, podré verla!! *___* 

- _^^UUU Tranquilo… respira… ¿Y a dónde irás?_

- A Tokio.

- _¡¡Yo vivo muy cerca!! Podríamos conocernos. ^^___

- ¡¡SÍ!! ^__^

- _¿Y cuando vienes?_

- La semana que viene, el 20.

- _T_T_

- ¿Qué pasa?

- _Que ese día es cuando vuelvo del viaje._

- Tranquila, me voy a quedar todas las vacaciones.

- _¿En serio? *_* _

- Sí. 

- _¡Qué bien! ¿Y ella sabe que vendrás?_

- Le daré una sorpresa. ^^

- _^-^ Después de tanto tiempo… ¡no se te vaya a desmayar!_

- ¡Practicaré para cogerla! ^O^

- _^^UUU_

*#*#*#*#*

- Estoy muy emocionado… ¡¡¡¡en menos de una semana ya estaré con ella!!!! *_* 

- _^^U Y nos conoceremos. ^^_

- ¡¡Sí!! ^^ ¿Cómo irás vestida?

- _¿Por? ¿_?_

- :-DD ¡Para reconocerte, para qué si no!

- _Huuuuuuummm… me pondré una falda azul pastel y una camisa rosa pastel… los dos muy claritos… ¡Ah! Llevaré un pasador de pelo en forma de flor de cerezo._

- …

- _¿Estás ahí?_

- Perdona, es que estaba pensativo…

- _¿_?_

- Nada, déjalo ^^U 

- _O.o???_

- :-DD en serio, no era nada…

- _Vale. o_o?_

- Yo iré con unos tejanos marrón oscuro y un polo verde.

- _Ok._

- Nos vemos en una semana entonces.

- _Sí, recuerda: el día veintiuno, delante de la torre de Tokio a las once._

- Sí, mamá…

- _:-DDDD Hasta dentro de una semana._

- ¡Adiós! Y que te vaya bien el viaje.

- _¡¡Adiós!! ;_; Y gracias._

*

_Ha enamorado mi corazón_

_Amor y cariño punto com_

_Es el dominio de los dos_

_Y está registrado en mi corazón_

_Sin ti ya no podría vivir_

_El ciberespacio tú y yo_

_La red se llena de pasión___

_No tiene fronteras el amor…_

*

*#*#*#*#*

Meiling observaba atentamente a Shaoran. Ahora era un joven de veinte años muy apuesto, elegante y de cara seria, pero en ese momento estaba hecho un saco de nervios en movimiento, no conseguía ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, ni apagar la radio… aún suerte que ella pudo coger el vaso de café antes de que se lo tirada por encima.

- Shaoran, ¿quieres calmarte? ¿Por qué siempre en los peores momentos te comportas como una criatura?

- ¡Es que no puedo calmarme, Meiling, no puedo!

- Pues hazlo porque estamos a punto de aterrizar.

- ¡¡NO!!- el pobre casi lloraba de nervios.

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- Meiling contemplaba la que parecía ser la casa de Sakura- ^^UUUU Primito, por favor… calma…

- Sí, sí, sí, lo estoy, lo estoy, lo estoy…

- Pues entonces llamo. ^^- tocó el timbre y, tras escucharse a Fujitaka, miró a Shaoran. 

- *****_***** 

- Shaoran… primito… ¡¡¡¡respira!!!! O_O

- @o@ ti… tienes razón…- dijo mientras cogía aire y volvía a tener color normal.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ^^UU Desde luego, no quiero imaginarme cuando le pidas matrimonio… ¡¡¡Oye no, que era broma, respira!!! O_OU

- @O@ Sí…

- ¿Quién es?- en ese momento Fujitaka abrió la puerta- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

- Señor Kinomoto, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo Shaoran recobrando el ceño.

- ¿Le conozco?

- ^^ Soy Li Shaoran.

- Li Shaoran…- se puso la mano en la barbilla- De qué me suena… ¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! ^^ Joven Li, de verdad que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos- se estrecharon las manos y Shaoran presentó a su prima.

- ¿Sakura aún vive aquí con usted?- se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

- Sí…

- ¿Quién es?- se oyó desde el interior y al poco apareció un chiquillo de unos 6 años que era clavado a Toya.

- ¡Ching!- dijo Fujitaka- ^^ Ven, te presento a Shaoran y Meiling Li. Son unos amigos de Sakura.

- ¿Amigos de la tía? ¡¡Hola!! ^^

- Ching es el hijo de Toya- Fujitaka sonrió al ver la cara de los otros, ante la mención de "tía".

- Pues tía Sakura no está- dijo el niño- Se fue de viaje.

- Se fue con sus compañeros de Universidad- dijo Fujitaka- no regresa hasta mañana. 

- En ese caso…- Meiling cogió a su primo del brazo- Lo sentimos, pero acabamos de llegar y estamos algo cansados. Sólo queríamos hablar con Sakura para quedar un día.

- Mañana ya lo podréis ver, llega esta noche. ^^

- ¡¡No abuelo!!- dijo el pequeño- Mañana ha quedado, lo ha dicho muchas veces.

- Tienes razón… ^^U Bueno pues entonces mañana pasado.

- Ok- dijo Meiling- ya pasaremos a verla. Pero por favor…

- Dime. 

- No le diga que hemos venido, es una sorpresa.

- Vale, no diré nada, y Ching tampoco.

- ¡Nooo! ^o^

*#*#*#*#*

- T_T No estaba…

- ^^U No pongas esa cara… 

- No la podré ver hasta pasado mañana… ¡_¡ 

- Bueno, alégrate. Mañana podrás conocer a tu amiga.

- ¡Es verdad! ^^ T_T Pero no podré ver a Sakura…

- -__-U Decídete.

- T_T

- ^^UU Deben de conocerse ya que las dos están de viaje, deben ir en la misma Universidad.

- Seguramente. ^^ T_T Sakura…

- ^^UUUUUU Primito…

*#*#*#*#*

- ¡¡Ya estamos en la Torre de Tokio!! ^^ ¡¡Cuántos recuerdos…!!- Meiling contemplaba la torre con unos ojos muy abiertos- No ha cambiado nada.  .O.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las once.

- No está…

- Tranquilo, seguro que está a punto de llegar. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

- Cerezo.

- -__-U Burro… me refiero a su nombre real.

- ¿Eh? o.oUUU Pues… esto… yo… O.oUUU No lo sé. -___-

- ¡Ay!- Meiling cayó al suelo- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?!! \_/

- No… -.-U

- -_________-UUU Santo dios… Eres un idiota… ¬¬

- -_____- No me lo reproches…

- ¿Y cómo la vas a llamar?

- No sé…

- Vaya… ¬¬ Realmente eres… U_U Mejor me callo.

Shaoran buscó con la mirada alguna chica, a ver si alguna tenía el pasador de pelo en forma de flor de cerezo, pero no había nadie. A los diez minutos, algo más lejos, vio llegar a una chica corriendo, pero no llevaba el pasador, así que pasó de largo.

- ¡¡Ay no!! T.T ¡Llego tarde! ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar tan tarde?! ¡¡Dichoso autobús!! ¡¡Me he dormido!! T~T

Shaoran, al oírla, le recordó a Sakura con el tema de los retrasos y volvió a mirarla. Se quedó embobado. Frente a él tenía una chica joven y con una figura perfecta, de pelo largo hasta la cintura, liso y muy claro. La chica se tiró el pelo hacia atrás (con la parada en seco lo tenía todo por delante ^^U) y se quedó aún más embobado (si es que es posible). Era preciosa. Meiling, al ver la cara de su primo, le surgió una gotita. Miró lo que había hecho que se quedara paralizado, y sonrió al ver que la chica en cuestión se sacaba algo de su mochila blanca y se lo ponía en el pelo: un pasador en forma de flor de cerezo. 

- ^^ Creo que ya la has encontrado, primito.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! O_O ¡No puede ser ella!

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿No lleva el pasador de pelo?

- Pe… pero… per… O_O

- ^^ Ji, ji, ji… parece que te gusta…

- ¡No es cierto, a mi me gusta Sakura!

- Pero no me negarás que es bonita.

- **-_-** Eso no.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve!

- ¿YO? O_O!!

- ¿No te espera a ti?- al ver que su primo no se movía, decidió ir ella- Bien, pues iré yo. ^^ 

- ¡Espera Meiling!

- Perdona- Meiling había pasado olímpicamente de Shaoran y se encontró de espaldas a la chica, que se giró al oír a Meiling.

- ¿Sí?- miró a Meiling con unos ojos de color verde muy alegres y grandes.

- Perdona, pero… ¿Tú habías quedado aquí con un chico chino que se hace llamar Lobo? 

- Sí… ¿_?- no entendía como es que ella lo sabía.

- ^^Entonces tú eres Cerezo.

- O_O Sí, pero cómo…

- ¡Eh primito!- Meiling alzó la mano- ¡¡Es ella!!

Cerezo miró a Shaoran y se quedó unos segundos paralizada, pero en seguida volvió a tener su expresión alegre y sonreía al ver al chico acercarse lentamente y algo nervioso.

- ¡Hola Lobo! ^^ ¡Me alegro de conocerte!

- ¿De verdad eres Cerezo? O.o

- ^^U Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

- Creo que debió imaginarte diferente- rió Meiling.

- Tú debes de ser su prima, ¿verdad?

- Sí, yo misma. 

- n_n Mucho gusto.

- ¿Por cierto cuál es tu nombre real? 

- ¡Oh, vaya modales los míos! ^^U Me llamo…- dijo extendiendo la mano a Shaoran.

- ¡¡¡Trrriiiiiiiriririririrnn ringtirin!!!- melodía de móvil. :-P

- ¡¡Aaayyyy!! ¡Dichosa musiquita, no vivo para sustos! ¬¬U- cogió el móvil.

- ^^U- se quedaron los dos.

- ¿Sí?… ¬¬ Hola hermanito… T_T ¡No me llames así!… ¿Por qué me has llamado?… ¡¿Cómo que me vuelva?! ¡¡PERO SI ACABO DE LLEGAR!!… T_T ¿Pero no podría papá…?… U_U Está bien… Pero por la tarde vendré aquí… Vendré y no se hable más, adiós- y colgó- Perdonadme… -_- pero me tengo que ir.

- ¿QUÉ? O_O- dijeron a la vez.

- Cosas familiares… ¬¬ ¿Podemos quedar por la tarde?

- ¡¡Claro!!- dijo Meiling- ^^ Mira, en esta tarjeta está el hotel donde nos hospedamos de momento- le extendió una tarjetita y la chica la cogió.

- ^^ Entonces nos vemos esta tarde… por allá las tres.

- De acuerdo- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Hasta luego!- se alejó corriendo.

- Shaoran… creo que te gusta… ^_-

- No es cierto. **-_-**

- ^-^ Ya veo…

*#*#*#*#*

Shaoran estaba paseando por un parque pequeño, al lado de su hotel. Estaba triste, no había tenido lo que se llama suerte desde que llegó. No pudo ver a Sakura y Cerezo de fue tan deprisa como había llegado. Pensó en la última. La verdad es que su prima tenía razón: era muy hermosa, además de alegre, y tenía unos ojos… cuando la vio frente a frente, había deseado que ella fuese Sakura. Miró su reloj: las dos menos cuarto. Dentro de un cuarto de hora la vería… eso si llegaba a tiempo.

- ^^U Cerezo… eres igual que Sakura en ese aspecto- sonrió.

- ¿Cómo es que hablas solo?- oyó por detrás y, al girarse, se encontró con unos ojos verdísimos que lo miraban divertidos.

- ¡¡AH!! ¡¡Cerezo!! O_O

- ^^U Perdona, no quería asustarte…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, habíamos quedado a las tres, ¿no?

- Pero si falta un cuarto de hora…

- Es que vengo en tren. ^^ Y como el próximo no salía hasta las tres y cuarto… ¡ya he llegado tarde esta mañana! :P

- ^^U ¿Por cierto cómo te ha ido el viaje?

- A ti te fue mal, ¿verdad?

- Fatal. U_U

- A mí peor… T_T

- ¿Por qué?

- Con las típicas pijas de la clase todo el día: ¡pero que mal vestida, qué no sé qué, no sé cuantos! 

- ¿Mal vestida? O_O- Shaoran, en ese momento, se fijó en como iba la joven… y casi le da un ataque. Iba con un vestido blanco, largo hasta algo más debajo de las rodillas y ¡escotado!- **O.O**

- Y los chicos… lo peor de todo.

- ¿Los chicos? ¿Qué te han hecho?

- TODO el santo día con todos los chicos pegados a mí… les he dicho un montón de veces que yo aún sigo enamorada de "él"… ¡y me dijeron que lo olvidara! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! ¬¬

- ^^UUUU Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿no crees?

- Mejor… ¬¬ ¿Oye y qué se ha hecho de tu prima?

- ¡Oh! Está en el hotel.

- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? Nunca he pasado por aquí.

Empezaron a pasear por el parque, hablando como viejos amigos que hacía tiempo que no se veían. Más tarde, Shaoran la invitó a tomar algo en el hotel, donde se encontraron a Meiling y los tres iniciaron una conversación muy animada.

Siguieron hablando y tomando cosas, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, cuando Cerezo miró a fuera:

- ¡¡¡ES DE NOCHE!!! O_O

- O.o?- los dos.

- ¡¡¿Qué hora es?!!

- Las nueve y diez- dijo Meiling- ¡Sí que es tarde! O_O

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! ¡_¡ 

- ¿Qué pasa?

- A las nueve pasaba el último tren para mi ciudad… T_T

- ¿QUÉ?- los dos.

Cerezo sacó su móvil y llamó a la estación, donde le confirmaron que el tren ya había salido.

- ¡Ay no! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ;_;- volvió a llamar- papá… oye tengo un problema: he perdido el último tren… sí U_U… ¿No puede pasar To…? ¿Cómo que no está?… Ayyy se me había olvidado que se ha ido esta tarde… ¿Cómo puedo volver a casa?

- Oye… - dijo Meiling- Podrías quedarte en el hotel.

- Espera un momento papá- miró a Meiling- Sólo llevo el dinero para el tren.

- Te lo pagamos nosotros- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿En serio? *_*

- Sí, faltaría más.

- Ya lo he solucionado- habló por el móvil- Lobo y su prima me han invitado en su hotel… no va a pasar nada… ¡gracias papá!… Te llamo mañana… adiós.- colgó y se levantó- ¡¡Gracias Lobo, eres un sol!- le abrazó y le dio un beso (en la mejilla).

- ***O.O*** De… de nada…

- ^^ Ji, ji, ji- Meiling había visto el color de su primo.

- Te lo pagaré cuando pueda.

- ¡Ah no!- dijo Meiling- Te estamos invitando, no hace falta que nos pagues nada.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, hoy eres nuestra invitada- dijo Shaoran.

- Gracias- les miró a los dos con ojos llorosos.

- Ven- Meiling la cogió del brazo- vamos a pedirte una habitación.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia recepción, con Shaoran algo más atrás.

- ¿Desean algo?- preguntó el recepcionista.

- ¿Tiene alguna habitación libre?- dijo Meiling.

- Lo lamento, pero está lleno.

- ¿Qué? T_T- las dos.

- Lo lamento mucho, señoritas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Shaoran llegó junto a ellas.

- No quedan habitaciones… /_\- dijo Meiling.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Cerezo.

- ¿No hay algún hotel por aquí?

- El próximo está a 6 kilómetros de aquí- dijo el recepcionista.

- /._.\ ¡Jo!- dijo Cerezo.

- ^^ Creo…- dijo Meiling- creo que tengo una idea.

- ¿Cuál?- dijeron a la vez.

- ^^ Primero vayamos a comer… os lo explicaré mientras esperamos la cena.

Los tres se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, donde Cerezo quedó maravillada con tanto lujo. Un camarero les acompañó hasta una mesa de cuatro, donde se sentaron Cerezo y Shaoran juntos y Meiling delante de su primo. Otro camarero les entregó las cartas y esperó a que se decidieran.

- Pide lo que quieras- le dijo Shaoran a Cerezo al ver la cara que ésta ponía con los precios- te invitamos.

- Pe… pero ya me habéis invitado a…

- No pasa nada. Si te quedas mejor, te invito yo a cenar.

- Es lo mismo- dijo Meiling.

- No lo parece- le contestó él.

- Pero… no deberíais… no… apenas nos conocemos y…

- Nos conocemos desde hace ocho años.

- Pe… pero…- dijo algo sonrojada.

- Pide lo que quieras. (digo yo que porqué será que está tan amable).

- Pero…

- ¡No empieces otra vez!- dijo Meiling- Además, cuando mi primo se pone tozudo, nadie le puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

Los tres le dijeron al camarero lo que querían, a lo que éste apuntó como un rayo y se marchó.

- No… no sé como agradecéroslo- dijo Cerezo, aún avergonzada- de verdad… cualquier cosa que necesitéis me tendréis a vuestra disposición.

- ¡Ah! Tonterías- dijo Shaoran- no tienes porqué agradecernos nada.

- **^^** Gracias. (¿El sonrojo es de vergüenza? o.o)

- A lo que iba- dijo Meiling después de dejar la carta- Ya sé donde puedes pasar la noche- miró a Cerezo- n_n

- ¿Dónde?- preguntaron los jóvenes.

- La habitación de mi primito tiene dos camas. ^^

- ¡¡¿MI HABITACIÓN?!! ****O_O****

- ¿Y por qué no?- miró divertida a su primo- ¿Acaso la vas a dejar en la calle? ^_- No creo que pase nada por dormir en la misma habitación. ¿Tú qué dices?

- **O.O** Esto… yo… no hace falta… de verdad- dijo Cerezo- ya me buscaré un hotel…

- ¡Ah, no!- saltó Shaoran- Has perdido el tren por nuestra culpa. Por mí… no… no hay inconveniente- dijo Muuyyy sonrojado.

- Gra… gracias- ella adoptó casi el mismo tono- pero de verdad que no quiero estorbar.

- No eres ningún estorbo.

- ^^ Eres el mejor, gracias.

- n_n- Meiling sonreía al ver a su primo y a la chica sonrojados- "uy, uy, uy… estos se gustan. ^^"

después de cenar, subieron al 4º piso y entraron en "sus" habitaciones (la de Meiling estaba enfrente de la de Shaoran). Una vez dentro, Cerezo volvió a encantarse al ver tanto lujo, y a Shaoran le apareció una gran gota en la nuca.

- ¡Qué bonito! *_*

- ^^U "Parece Sakura".

- O_O ¡Ay no!

- ¿Qué pasa? O-o?

- No tengo ropa para dormir… T_T

- -__-U Chica me habías asustado.

- :P Perdona, pero es que yo no puedo dormir con este vestido, como comprenderás. Es algo incómodo.

- ¿Te dejo un pijama mío? 

- ¿Un pijama tuyo?

- Hace frío.

- No quiero…

- No empieces con el "no quiero molestar".

- Está bien. ^^U

- A ver…- abrió un armario empotrado y sacó un pijama de color verde mar- toma.

- Gracias, voy a cambiarme en el baño. ¿O tampoco me dejas?- dijo en tono de burla.

- Ya iré…

- ¡Ah no! Iré yo- dijo sacándole la lengua y dirigiéndose hacia allá.

Shaoran se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido, sonriendo mientras se cambiaba y se ponía un pijama verde oscuro. Pensó en Cerezo, le caía muy bien, y además era hermosa… pero él seguía empeñado con Sakura. A los dos minutos, vio que Cerezo salía aún sin haberse cambiado.

- Oye, Lobo… ¿Me haces un favor?

- ¿_? ¿cuál?

- ^^UU Esto… ¿Me ayudas a sacarme la hermilla?

- ¿Qué hermilla?

- La que me sujeta el vestido al cuello. ^^U No puedo… ¿Me ayudas?

- Faltaría más- algo tembloroso, se acercó mientras ella se sujetó el pelo a un lado, y intentó abrir- Está fuerte…

- ¿Puedes?

- No.

- Tira más fuerte.

- A ver… tiró más fuerte y de pronto se oyó un ¡clac!- O_O ¡Se ha roto!

- ¿Qué? O_O- cogió el vestido por delante y observó la hermilla mientras con una mano se sujetaba el vestido- ¡Pues es verdad! ¡Ay no! T_T

- Lo siento de veras…

- No te preocupes, ha sido sin querer y querías ayudarme.

- Mañana te compro uno.

- ¡¡No!! Has hecho ya mucho por mí, y te lo agradezco.

- Entonces le diré a mi prima que te deje uno.

- No es necesario, puedo arreglarlo.

- No es molestia.

- De verdad que no… esto… voy a cambiarme…- empezó a andar hacia el baño.

Shaoran se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo, suspirando. ¿Eh? Vaya… a Cerezo se le había caído un colgante… se lo debía de haber roto junto con la hermilla.

- Soy un bestia U_U- se levantó y cogió el colgante- O_O!!!! Pero… ¡Pero si es…! O.O!!!!!

- ¡¡Ay no!!- Cerezo salió del baño en ese momento- ¿Lobo has visto un colgante por aquí?- dijo preocupada.

- ¿Te… te refieres a este?- dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Gracias a dios que está aquí!- corrió hacia él para coger el colgante, pero perdió el equilibro por culpa del vestido, Shaoran intentó cogerla y terminaron los dos al suelo, uno al lado del otro.

- ¡Au! T_T ¿Estás bien?

- ¡¡Ayyy!! T_T Dichoso vestido… Estoy bien… ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No… ¿de verdad es tuyo el colgante?

- Sí, lo tengo desde los diez años. ^^

- O_O ¡No puede ser que seas ella!

- ¿_? ¿Quién?

- ¡La llave estrella sólo puede…¿Sakura, eres tú?! O0O

- O.O Pero como sabes…

- 0O0

- ¿Lobo?- un interrogante surgió en su cabeza al ver que su amigo se había quedado anonado completamente- ¿Eo?

- No… no es posible… no puede ser…

- Me estás liando. O.o???????

- Sakura… soy Shaoran.

- O0O ¡¡¿Cómo?!!

- De verdad… soy Shaoran… Shaoran Li.

- 0O0- ahora era ella la que se había quedado con la misma cara que Shaoran.

- Esto… ¿te ayudo?- se levantó y la ayudó como pudo a levantarse, pues el vestido caía y no se atrevía a mirar- **-**

- Gracias- fue lo único que supo decir, y (con penas y esfuerzos) entró en el baño.

Shaoran volvió a sentarse en la cama, y se tumbó. ¡¡¡Cerezo era en realidad Sakura!!! Su cabeza daba vueltas… con razón le gustó desde el primer momento… porque era la misma de la que seguía enamorado… No podía creérselo. Un momento… ¡Iban a dormir en la misma habitación! Le subieron los colores de tal modo que hasta se mareó. 

Sakura salió del baño al cabo de un largo rato, cambiada, con cara de furiosa.

- O_o?- Shaoran se asustó al verla así.

- ¡No lo aguanto!- tiró el vestido en una silla- ¡No lo puedo arreglar! T_T

- Esto…

- ¡Seré tonta! :P ¡Ya sé qué hacer!- miró a Shaoran- suerte que eres Shaoran, sino no podría haberlo hecho.

- Ô.o????

Sakura miró fijamente el vestido y Shaoran vio como la parte rota se levantaba sola. 

- O_O!!!

- Creativa… arréglalo- dicho eso, la hermilla se arregló sola.

- O0O

- ^^U- al ver la cara de Shaoran se puso algo nerviosa- esto… Je, je, je… he estado practicando mucho… a veces no me hace falta invocar el báculo… ^^UUU

- Pe… pero… ¡¡Eso es muy difícil de hacer!!

- Lo sé… :P Tardé mucho en dominar esto.

- O.O- miró a Sakura y no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

- Ya te has fijado…****^^**** no te rías… no tengo la culpa de estar tan delgada…

La razón de tanta risa era que el pijama le iba muy grande a la pobre chica. Por lo menos le sobraban cinco centímetros de manga y pantalón, y podían entrar dos como ella en el pijama.

- Re… realmente te va muy grande- Shaoran recobró el aliento.

- Eso ya lo veo- entró la cabeza dentro del jersey.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿_?

- Busco…

- ¿_????? ¿El qué?

- Un circo, creo que aún queda alguno aquí dentro.

- Eso me recuerda una charla…

- En que te dije que me habían regalado un vestido que me iba enorme. Me iba igual de grande.

- ^^U Pues pídele uno a Meiling…

- ¿Meiling está aquí?

- Es mi única prima…

- ¡¡Pues voy a verla!! ^^- estaba nerviosa y quería salir de aquella situación.

Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación. Una vez en el pasillo, respiró hondo. ¡¡Lobo era Shaoran!! Casi se muere allá dentro… necesitaba salir y aclararse un poco… con razón le había gustado desde el primer momento, porque era "él"… Sonrió. Estaba feliz de saber quién era. Con la misma sonrisa llamó a la puerta de Meiling.

- ¿Quién es?- oyó desde dentro.

- Una vieja amiga. ^^

- ¿Eh?- Meiling abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Meiling! ¡Has cambiado mucho!

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- se extrañó al verla así.

- Adivina quién soy. ^^

- ¿_?

- A ver… ¿Te acuerdas de unas cartas mágicas que alguien transformó? ^_^

- O_O ¿Sakura?

- La misma. :P 

- 0O0 

- ^^U

*#*#*#*#*

Meiling y Sakura charlaron durante un largo rato en la habitación, animadamente como viejas amigas que eran, hasta que Meiling se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

- ¡Uy, pero qué tarde es! Deberíamos ir a dormir.

- ¿A… a dormir?- se asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa?… Oh… ¿Acaso te da vergüenza dormir con Shaoran?

- *******^^******* Esto…

- ¡Lo sabía, te gusta Shaoran! Di: ¿desde cuándo? 

- Pero…

- A mi ya no me gusta, te lo aseguro. Cuéntame: ¿Ha sido hoy o te ha pasado lo mismo que a él?  

Sakura le contó que desde que él se fue que le quería, lo triste que había estado y la creación de la carta "amor". Meiling le contó la tristeza de Shaoran, comparando con la de ella, y la sacó "a rastras" de la habitación suya a la de él. Llamaron a la puerta y Meiling le animó a que se lo dijera… esa misma noche.

- ¡¡¿Pero estás loca?!!- gritó Sakura.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Shaoran abrió en esos momentos.

- ¡Ah! No… nada… ^^U

- Bueno Shaoran, ^_- aquí te dejo a tu novia- dijo mientras la empujaba hacia dentro.

- ¡¡MEILING!! *******\_/*******- gritaron los dos, pero se encontraron solo a la puerta.

- Pe… perdona lo que ha dicho… no entiendo…- empezó a decir él, muy rojo. 

- No… no pasa nada…

Los dos se habían quedado parados en la entrada, y Shaoran "invitó" a Sakura a que pasara. Los dos se sentaron en sus camas, sin atreverse a hacer nada, hablar ni moverse. Permanecieron así durante mucho rato, hasta que Sakura vio el equipo de música que había en la habitación y se le iluminaron los ojos. 

- ¡Un equipo de música! *_* 

- ¿_?

- ¿Puedo poner música?

- Sí… ¿_?

- A ver si sabes qué es…- sacó de su mochila un disco y la puso.

*

_Al principio todo era tan romántico_

_Me decías al oído, te amo tanto amor…_

**Pero ese sueño se esfumó,**

**Fue tan bonito entre los dos.**

*

- ^^ qué fácil… amor.com: dame tu cariño.

- Sí. :P ¿Aún escuchas este disco?

- Los años no lo hacen más malo. 

- ^^

Siguieron escuchando las canciones y poco a poco se animaron, hasta que empezaron a cantar, y Shaoran invitó a Sakura a que bailaran juntos. Cuando llegaron a la canción "concédeme este deseo", se emocionaron.

- Shaoran…

- ¿Sí?- él estaba absorbido por la música.

- Te he echado de menos…- dijo abrazándolo.

- Yo también…

Siguieron bailando juntos, olvidándose de todo mientras cantaban. Al llegar a cierta canción: "dime que me quieres", las cosas cambiaron.

- **Hoy de ti necesito un poco más, no me basta con tenerte no me quiero conformar**- Shaoran cantaba mientras la miraba.

- _Déjame, que te quiero acariciar, no te he visto en un minuto, y para mí es una eternidad…_

- **_Dime que me quieres_**- dijeron a la vez.

- **Y abrázame un poquito más**- él la abrazo.

- **_De ti me quiero contagiar. Dime que me amas…_**

- _Sólo de ti me gustará…_

- **_Te necesito un poco más… ¡Ah…!_**

La canción fue suficiente para expresar lo que sentían.

- Te amo…- le dijo a ella.

- Yo también…- le respondió mientras se dejaba acercar y se besaron.

- Shaoran…- suspiró.

- **Cállate, sólo déjate llevar, hoy tendremos todo el día solamente para amar**- siguió cantando mientras la acariciaba y empezó a besarla.

- _Mi corazón no lo puedo controlar, estoy por ti cariño mío, necesito más y más…_

Dejaron de cantar para besarse y dejarse llevar por el amor, mientras la canción seguía sonando de fondo.

*

Dime que me quieres Y abrázame un poquito más 

**_De ti me quiero contagiar_**

**_Dime que amas_**

Sólo de ti me gustará 

**_Te necesito un poco más_**

Dime que me quieres Y abrázame un poquito más 

**_De ti me quiero contagiar_**

**_Dime que amas_**

Sólo de ti me gustará Te necesito un poco más 

*

*#*#*#*#*

Sakura miraba por la ventana, mientras Kero volaba alrededor de ella.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Sakura?

- Sí…

- ¬¬U Mucho.

- ¿Aún no han llegado Eriol y Tomoyo?

- ¡Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo! \_/

- ^^U Lo siento…

- te decía que bajaras a recibirles…

- ¡Ya voy! :P

*#*#*#*#*

- Bueno Li- Eriol hablaba con Shaoran- ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

- Muy bien. ^^

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Sakura apareció detrás de Shaoran.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la habitación. Es que estaba pensativa… :P

- Bueno Sakura…- dijo Tomoyo- nosotros ya nos vamos. Espero que cuando volvamos aún no esté. ^^

- Eso ya lo veremos. ^^Eriol… ¿Al final te llevas a Kero?

- Sí, es una reunión sobre Clow, así que tanto Keroberos como Yue deberán estar presentes.

- De acuerdo. ^^

- ¬¬ No me hace mucha gracia irme ahora que…

- No me va a pasar nada, Kero. Shaoran estará todo el día en casa conmigo.

- ¬¬ Mocoso… Cuídamela bien.

- Sí. ^^U

*#*#*#*#*

- Espero que no tengan problemas con el viaje a Inglaterra- Sakura miraba por la ventana otra vez.

- Seguro que no les pasará nada. ¿En qué pensabas antes?

- ¿Cuándo? ¿_? 

- Cuando han venido.

- ¡Oh! ^^ Pues pensaba en esa noche que pasamos en el hotel… cuando nos declaramos. ^^ Fue mágico.

- Ya lo creo- Shaoran abrazó a su mujer y pasó la mano por la barriga hinchada de ella- de eso hace ya ocho meses… y hace cuatro nos casamos.

- Y sólo falta uno para que nazca nuestra primer hijo.

- Te quiero…

- Y yo a ti- se besaron.

FIN 

NdA: 

Uolaaaaaaaaaaa!! ^^ Como podéis ver, he remodelado el fic de tal forma que se sepa quién es el chico y quién la chica, puesto que estaba en color y en Ff no hay ¬¬U

^^UUU Ya lo dije en "Concédeme este deseo" que casi todo el disco estaba aquí xDDDD Es Camela, del disco AMOR.COM Como podéis ver sus canciones se adaptan perfectamente a historias S+S ^^

Bueno, no molesto más. Gracias a los que lo lean (dejen reviews please!!!). Si quieren algo o para cualquier cosa, escríbanme a kina_vero@hotmail.com o vero_chan2002@yahoo.es 

Gracias!!!

Atentamente y con cariño,

Kina-san @---


End file.
